The Unleashing
by Vaughn's Jenn
Summary: ~:~ COMPLETE ~:~ Vaughn meets a psychiatrist to talk about Sydney


**The Unleashing**

Yet another Jenn-fic. Thanks in advance for all reviews that you may give, they really are wonderful to read and do give tremendous amounts of inspiration.

This story isn't elaborately thought out and isn't not the most complicated story you will ever read; it is merely a simple scene thrown out and written on a whim of a writer.

So on with the show.

1.

He hesitated before he knocked on the door, wondering if he really needed to do this, really had to say this to this person.

But it wasn't a long hesitation. He had thought about this before and had agreed that it was the best solution. The best way to clear his mind and release his soul. He had to clear things up. 

He couldn't hang in limbo forever.

He knocked, three firm raps and it opened almost immediately. The woman was small annd brunette but possessed none of the physical strength that he had grown used to nor the piercing look in the eyes that he longed to see.

She was only Dr. Charlene Hart. And from this moment on, she was his psychiatrist; his one and only confidant.

Michael Vaughn sat on the couch, leaning forward as he waited for her to sit.

"Dr. Hart, I was not referred here by any one, I don't believe that I have any mental problems, and I think that my social life is fine if a little calmer than someone elses. I am coming here to you because I need someone to talk to. And you don't even have to talk back. I just need an ear."

She nodded. "You explained this to me over the phone Mr. Vaughn."

He swallowed the lump that was already beginning to form in his throat. "I need to get her out of my head. She's always there and I don't know how I'm supposed to... to function when the only thing I can think about is her and how she is doing. What's she's doing. What she's thinking."

She stifled the smile that was creeping up at the corners of her mouth. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Because I don't want to. I want to start from now because I believe more than anything that _now _is the most important time."

Dr. Hart nodded as she crossed her legs. "So start with now. Or start with her. There really isn't a difference is there?"

He chuckled. "You're right. There is no difference at all. You see, I am in a workplace that prohibits coworkers from seeing each other. Dating I mean. We've been working together for 3 years now and... I don't know what comes over me. It's just that everytime I see her, I feel as if my heart is going to burst.

"Whenever she opens her mouth, I feel as if time itself is freezing just to hear the words coming from her mouth. She is the most intelligent woman I have ever met it my life.

"And beautiful. She is so beautiful." Michael never expected the words to come out to freely, never expected to be so comfortable telling a complete stranger about the deepest feelings of his heart. But he supposed that that was the easiest way that there was. Strangers could not criticize. They didn't know enough to. 

She knew when she wasn't there anymore. Sure, physically she was sitting in a chair across from her client but she didn't matter. She might as well have been a dummy propped up just so a person could talk to himself without seeming too stupid. Because at least some one was listening. 

Yet she couldn't help but be intrigued by the light that came over his face as he spoke. The sudden spark that had ignited the moment he had started speaking. And Charlene Hart knew, absolutely knew, that there was no way that a couple sessions could set his life back to normal. 

"...so funny, and has the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard in my life."

He paused, leaned towards her. "She saved my life you know. We were... trapped and got lost and separated and I was at the brink of death and she saved me. She cried for me and came back for me.

"And she saved me.

"It was like seeing an angel you know? I was alive but the whole time my eyes were closed and I thought I was dead. And I remember wondering why death was so emotionless and I was waiting for the angels to start singing and then I hear my name being said. And I open my eyes and find myself looking into her own... I know that I'm in love with her. And I know that I should find a way to separate myself from her. 

"But I can't. I am too selfish to do that; it would be like separating from life itself."

Charlene smiled. "It certainly sounds as if you are in love with her. Tell me, does she have the same feelings for you?"

And then she saw it. The shy smile coming over his face, the slight wrinkles in his forehead disappearing and he released his clenched hands. "I think so. We've never said anything to each other of course but sometimes, I'll be talking to somebody or I'll be doing something and I'll get that feeling... that someone's watching me. 

"And then I'll look up and she will be standing there, a few feet away. You know what I mean? And sometimes, when we're talking, she'll start smiling for no reason. And not any smile. This one will be soft and gentle and... Her whole face glows. It just _glows_."

He looked up at the sitting doctor. "We went on a date once."

"Really? So what stopped you from continuing to see her?"

"We were... compromised. Interrupted. And almost found out. It was too dangerous."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he laughed a little. "It just dawned on me what I'm doing. I'm sitting here on a couch, telling a complete stranger my innermost feelings. And it's probably a waste of your time. I'm sorry."

"There is no need to be. Many patients don't have anything wrong with them; they just need to unwind or get something off their back. It doesn't necessarily mean that there is something wrong with you. And you aren't wasting my time. It's rather refreshing to hear someone so obviously in love. Most of my other sessions are filled with hate."

Vaughn nodded. Looking up at the clock, he chuckled. "Please tell me that that clock is wrong."

She looked back at it. "No, it's not. Why?"

"Because I can't believe I've spent the last half hour just talking about her characteristics without running out of things to say. It's like I've opened a floodgate."

He laughed. 

"I guess this is how psychiatrists get rich. People love to talk."

"We _are_ paid to listen."

She nods at him to continue and, without much of a hesitation, he agrees and does so.

End Day One.

***Complete***

(I told you that it didn't have a specific end, it's just one scene that I wrote on a whim though I hope you enjoyed it all the same.)


End file.
